


I will fear no evil

by Lawler



Series: Legion [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Violence, shitty english, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawler/pseuds/Lawler
Summary: „Time stopped and accelerated at the same moment. Bucky died and rose from the dead at the same time. He broke up and was rebuilt. He fell to the ground and rose to the sky in a second.He was completed.”Two different stories about love. One from the past, one from the present. And one person, who started everything and can destroy everything.





	1. Gift of Fear of the LORD

**Author's Note:**

> The titles and motifs of the chapters are borrowed from the Christian religion (seven gifts of the Holy Spirit, seven deadly sins, etc.). They may not match the original or be interpreted differently than they should. This isn’t intended to offend anyone. Be prepared.
> 
> English isn't my first language.

 

 

> _Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven._

 

_Brooklyn, 1990_

She had stars tangled in her hair. Then, however, she came closer and he noticed that it was only glitter, reflecting the lights of the street lamp. It was everywhere. On her coat, scarf she wrapped around her in protecion from cold, on the elegant shoes and face flushed from the wind.

 

He felt her first, and then he saw her.

_I shouldn’t have come here. It's dangerous._

He stood for a good hour at the tenement house, staring at the windows of the opposite apartment with slightly tilted head. To the left from the front door, second floor. He lived there once. Long ago. When he was still a man of flesh and blood.

_Something bad will happen if I don’t come back._

Now he could only look at the lights coming out from behind the curtained windows. He could listen to the music that was coming out of a dozen apartments across the street. The melodies mixed with laughter and many voices, creating a cacophony that irritated his sensitive ears. From time to time, a single person was walking up or down the street. Or a laughing company. The pavement was covered with dirty snow and remains of fireworks.

New Year came.

_Why can’t I move from this place?_

He was insensitive to frost. Only the wind fluttered his clothes furiously, tugged at his hair. Still, James stood as unimpressed as a marble statue, leaning heavily against the wall beside the intercom.

There, on the other side of the street, where the party was taking place, he spent his entire childhood. When was the last time he saw his own home?

He had the terrible feeling that something was wrong. Like the silence before the storm. The air seemed unnaturally thick. He inhaled it with huge effort and even more difficult it takes to let it out of his lungs. It seemed to Bucky that the whole street – the whole world, seemed to be frozen in anticipation.

And then he felt her.

He didn’t mind the chill. Never. He was used to it. And yet he had the impression that suddenly the frost began to pinch his cheeks. Cold tongues licked his fingers, icy teeth biting his calves and thighs. This feeling, however, came slowly, muffled. Like from behind a thick wall or from a thick layer of smoke. With each passing second they grew in strength, pushing away the slight tinnitus and unreasonable mirth caused by the excess of alcohol.

_At least it's not raining._

He didn’t know if it was his thought. It just suddenly rang in his head. It just was and then… disappeared.

He looked from the window of his old home to the sky. Because of the shining streetlights, the sky seemed even darker than it actually was.

_I cannot see the stars._

The stars never shone on Brooklyn.

And yet the stardust somehow got tangled up in her dark hair. Bucky noticed it from the very first second and could even count every speck of glitter that glimmered in the light of the lantern.

The atmosphere became even more dense. For unknown reasons, the man tensed all muscles, preparing mentally for attack and defense.

"Even though I walk through the darkest valley..." she muttered under her breath like a mantra, embracing her shoulders. She didn’t notice him, she was too busy staring at the road. She didn’t want to her elegant shoes to soak. Her fingers were already sufficiently fossilized. "…I will fear no evil.”

He felt her anxiety as his own. He heard her breath. Her heartbeat. Tremor from cold.

Smoke in his mind began to dissipate with the wind brought by this tiny woman.

"For you are with me," he finished a little against himself, focusing the girl's attention.

The wall collapsed. Only rubble remained.

Time stopped and accelerated at the same moment. Bucky died and rose from the dead at the same time. He broke up and was rebuilt. He fell to the ground and rose to the sky in a second.

He was  _completed_.

Eternity has elapsed seconds later and the girl recovered from the shock first.

"For you are with me," she agreed and her voice reminded the man of a thousand bells, playing the most wonderful melody that could ever exist. Sweet. Charming. Beautiful. "Melanie. Melanie Blake," she added a little quieter. With more shyness.

She took a small step forward, stood in the melting snow, but apparently ceased to disturb her, that her shoes would soak and her feet would freeze. Her cheeks were luscious red, and Bucky couldn't tell if it was only frost. Or maybe his presence overwhelmed her too?

He didn’t think. His body acted instinctively. He moved in the rhythm of Melanie’s footsteps like a shadow.

"Bucky."

It was all he remembered.

The girl took another step, uncertain of what to do.

"Are you waiting for someone?" She asked, trying to hide her nervousness. Silly girl. After all, Bucky knew exactly what she felt. The growing sadness, even a note of jealousy, aversion to parting, and fear, because she didn’t know him at all and yet, in the course of an eternity of a second he became so dear to her!

He felt exactly the same.

It was wonderful. Scary. Awful.

"Not anymore," Bucky said without thinking. And he realized that it really happened. All the melancholy he felt a few minutes ago had disappeared. A strange atmosphere, hanging in the air, dispersed. Only he remained. He and Melanie.

Melanie and him.

_We’re gonna be in trouble if I stay._

Melanie's face seemed to brighten up. She smiled and there wonderful dimples in her cheeks appeared. Bucky felt an overwhelming urge to kiss every centimeter of her face.

"Do you know where we could have a cup of coffee? " He asked after a moment of silence. He felt weak and exposed. He didn’t think. He couldn’t think of anything other than the dimples in Melanie's cheeks. A glitter on the tip of her nose.

About the stars tangled in her hair.


	2. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally meets his soulmate, but something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for another part full of shitty english! ♥

 

> _Everyone who is proud in heart is detestable to the LORD._

 

_Manhattan, 2012_

It was a challenge for him to focus. For the first time in his life, Steve Rogers realized that the lack of a soulmate was a kind of simplification. Earlier, still in the ‘40s he could focus on the most important things – on the battle, on the opponent, on the target. Nothing distracted him.

This time was different.

Initially, Steve didn’t know how to deal with it. He felt like he was in two places at the same time. Both equally true, which terrified him. On the one hand, he faced the army of Chitauri and Loki. He could feel sweat running down his forehead, the slight pain in his muscles. With his eyes he saw everything – he knew where the enemy was and where were innocent people to help.

On the other hand, there was she. She made everything difficult for him. It didn’t improve the situation that the adrenaline circulating in his veins seemed to enhance all sensations. Every simplest action he would normally perform without thinking, now seemed to him a hundred times more difficult. In one moment he was overwhelmed with fear mixing with his own. He felt pain in those parts of the body that he didn’t damage. Like, for example, pulsing at the back of the head. Or burning of his lower lip as if it was bitten to the meat.

Sometimes the man was able to to see double, and the two images overlapped each other, creating something that was hard to recognize. Sounds mixed with each other, giving him a headache.

Thanks to the growing anger coming to him from the „other side", he recognized that his soulmate also was not pleased by this state of things.

Only after winning the battle, destroying half of the New York City and catching Loki, Steve realized what exactly it meant.

She was in the city at that time. She saw the fight. She was hurt.

Steve couldn’t get rid of the fear that came to him. He hasn’t met her yet, but she was his soulmate! Part of him! Desire to take care over her, to ensure her safety came instinctively. The man couldn’t not to feel it.

That's why he was relieved when, after a brief inspection of the bond that connected him with her, he finds that she was all right. She didn’t suffer particularly, for which Steve was grateful to the heavens. He had no idea what he would do if something happened to her. If he would lost her before she really became  _his_.

"Why are you sighing, Captain?” Natasha asked with an all-knowing smile as everyone slowly gathered in Central Park.

Steve looked up from the crowd to his companion. He didn’t even realize he was looking for  _her_  among the battle’s survivors.

"I have the feeling that something will happen soon," he said quietly. He put his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, trying to relax a little. Until that moment he didn’t notice how tense he was.

The corners of the redhead's mouth lifted slightly and Steve couldn’t tell if it was her natural expression or maybe she was making fun of him and his feelings.

"Hold the horses, chief," she replied, amused. "Nothing can happen.”

She came to Barton, leaving Steve alone. Rogers stared at his friend for a moment, so he noticed her tender (with her standards) greeting with the archer.

Suddenly he was overcome with joy and excitement that didn’t have its source in him.

"So this is Tesseract? Live looks much better.”

"Just don’t touch anything, okay? Spencer?”

Steve turned on his heel and the unpleasant feeling spread through his interior with a wave of heat. He felt as if he had received a strong blow straight into the stomach and the force nearly knocked him to his knees. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. His heart sped up, knocking out a loud rhythm, his limbs became numb. He was paralyzed.

She was beautiful. For him she was like an embodiment of his dreams, even though at first glance she seemed to be mediocre. She wasn’t that type of woman who usually attracted his attention for longer and yet, he felt that she was perfect. Steve wasn’t entirely convinced that he could call her a woman. She was young. Very young. She could be at least twenty years old.

She was tall and slim, dressed in black from the top of her dark head, to the feet covered in crude combat boots. Her skin was pale as if the girl didn’t often see the light of the day. Her chin was pointed and she had extremely sharp cheekbones just below the deep-set, bright blue eyes. Her whole face, like a frame, was decorated with long, wavy, milk-chocolate-colored hair. It seemed to be very soft and thanks to it, her expressive face looks much nicer and prettier.

Her posture, her face... Steve had the feeling that he had met someone he knew a long time ago. The girl was a stranger to him, yet so familiar, that looking at her painfully squeezed his heart.

She was different than he had imagined.

"I'm not touching," she said to Tony, as if nothing had happened. As if she just didn’t meet her soulmate and Steve was just another face in the crowd. Still, for a good minute she didn’t take her eyes off the man and she was starting to frown. It was clear that good humor escaped her like air from the inflated balloon.

Stark also had to notice the difference because he broke away from his work and followed the girl’s gaze. However, he didn’t say anything.

Steve didn’t know what to think.

"Who is she?” He asked, walking over to Natasha and Clint. He didn’t dare approach Tony and Banner preparing the Cube. Nor the girl who began to look at them with neutral expression on her face.

The excitement he had felt earlier scattered, leaving a void in the man's mind. Or no. He felt something, but the feeling reminded him of the underground river. It was hidden, difficult to find, and at the same time it flow in the same, regular rhythm, which only made it difficult to catch any anomalies.

Maybe Steve had little experience in recognizing the feelings of his soulmate, but he could tell that the girl was trying to cut him off. Clearly put a border between them. Be for yourself.

But why?

"Stark’s daughter,” replied the redhead dispassionately. "She's really feisty. Probably after her daddy," she added, half-astonishedly, half jokingly.

_Stark's daughter._

Rogers found himself thinking that the girl really looks like one of the Stark’s family. And it wasn’t about physical resemblance, but about… her. Something in her face and attitude really meant not only Tony, but also Howard. Steve couldn’t say what, but something evidently screamed in her that she was not an average girl. That if she had to, she would move the mountains, throw the sun out of the sky, turn the world upside down. Anything to prove her position, higher than others. Show that there are things that ordinary people will never do and she makes them a momentum.

"Allright," Tony said suddenly, handing Thor the Tesseract. "Everything is ready. I think that you can safely launch in space and not come back here anymore.”

"We used the Howard Stark and Dr. Selvig’s notes," Bruce added. "However, Spencer's help was invaluable in applying corrections to the calculations. They were necessary because we wanted to create a smaller portal that will close immediately after switching to the other side. Then, the three of us have created a mechanism that stabilizes the Cube's power and allows it to be controlled. At least, in theory. We didn’t have the opportunity to test, so we couldn’t be sure that…

"I entrust my fate into your hands and my gratitude knows no limits, friends," Thor interrupted him, watching the casing of Tesseract. Then he looked at the called Spencer, who had not let the blonde out of her sight for a long time. Not to know why, this fact caused a sudden dissatisfaction in Stevie. "Miss Spencer, isn’t you? It’s pleasure to meet you.”

Steve clenched his fists.

"Spencer Stark," the girl said.

Stunned Thor glanced at Tony and was about to say something when the scientist interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes. I have a daughter. Lovely and able to kick your ass, if you try to pick her up. And smarter than everyone else – except me, of course. Now go away, because we have plans. Caribbean or maybe something more exotic, Spenc?

"Of course," she admitted with a wry smile.

Steve was glad that the rest of the farewells didn’t last long. Thor assured them that Loki would be tried and punished in Asgard and thanked them again for help. Then he and his brother melted in the smudges of blue light, leaving the other members of the team to themselves. At that time, Rogers again couldn’t take his eyes off Spencer. He couldn’t stop thinking about her. He couldn’t wait for the moment when he would have a chance to talk to her in a more intimate circle.

He hurried after Stark and his daughter, who didn’t even glance at Steve when she was leaving, which only irritated him. A thought began to germinate in his mind, but he tried to aviod it.

"Hey, wait," he said, catching the girl's elbow. The brown-haired girl turned slowly, followed by astonished Tony. Steve was confused, so he cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to say and Spencer didn’t help him. She seemed cold and repulsive. "I'm Steve Rogers.”

"I know.”

Just that. Steve felt, he was out of his depth. He let go of Spencer's elbow, but he missed the touch instantly and cursed in his head.

Tony left them alone and walked over to the car, talk to Banner.

"Something else?” The girl asked, clearly impatient. It was as bright as the sun that she didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

Maybe... Maybe she was his soulmate, but he wasn’t her?

"Yes," Steve said firmly. He gathered all the courage in himself. He needed to know, he  _had to_. "I felt it when I looked at you. You will not tell me that you didn’t. I know it. We are...  _You_  are my soulmate, isn’t you? I don’t want you to leave before confirming this.

Spencer was silent. She stared at him with her blue eyes. So familiar, yet foreign. Her face looked like an expressionless mask, so the man had to rely on the bond they shared. What he sensed...

Disgust. He  _disgusted_  her.

Realizing this hurt him more than anything else in his entire life. Steve got mad at himself because he didn’t know Spencer at all and yet, the fact that she was loathing him, shook him. They have just met for the first time in their lives! And how was it even possible that the soulmate could hate its other half?

Yes. Steve felt it too. The longer he stood opposite Spencer and the more he listened the feelings through the bound, the more emotion he recognized. Fury. Cold rage he felt countless times during this year since he woke up from coma. However, this time it didn’t feed his own anger. This time it burned him, hurting him alive.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, war hero –  _he_  wanted to escape. Hide somewhere and cry with bitter tears. He felt small and unwanted again. At the mercy of older and stronger pursuers.

But this time there was no friend beside him who would save him from pain.

"Listen carefully, because I will say it only once," Spencer said finally. She put her hands in the pocket of her black jacket and tilted back her head so she could look into the man's eyes. "I felt it, but you know what? I don’t want it at all and I don’t need you to hang around like a dog. Not  _you_ ," she added, accenting „you” as if it was the worst swearword. "In fact, you make me sick, Rogers.”

She turned with the intention of leaving, but Steve, barely holding his anger, caught her elbow again. This time, much stronger than needed, but it worked. Spencer remained in place, and although every normal person hissed in pain under the influence of the used force, the girl didn’t even blink.

"What did I do to you, Stark?” Steve growled. "Because, as I remember correctly, I see you for the first time in my life.”

Spencer snorted with anger.

"You're not a saint.”

She wrenched her elbow and went to her father, leaving Steve in a mess. He had no idea what she meant and it made him even worse.

 

 


	3. Piety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger is placed in a long shadow in Bucky's mind.

 

 

> _Blessed are the meek, for they will inherit the land._

 

_Brooklyn, 1990_

She was the sun on his own sky. He turned his back to her, walked away through his own path – towards the mission he had to fill. But in vain. He always came back. Hungry for her touch, her warmth, her softness and tenderness.

He didn’t know that he was so thirsty for the presence of the other person until he met  _her_. He worshiped her, wanted to kiss the land she was treading on, sipping every word from her mouth. She was everything to him.

Just for the same reason he returned to her, he had to leave her. He was a shadow for her light. All that was vile and poisonous. Bucky knew that if he stayed, he would bring death to her.

He had to hide her.

Melanie didn’t ask anything. She felt fear mixed with sadness through their bond. She also knew that Bucky wasn’t ready for this conversation and that's why she pretended that she didn’t see how nervous he was about every murmur, that he didn’t peer carefully at every step in those rare times when she finally managed to convince a man to leave her tiny apartment. She pretended that she didn’t suffer from the lack of knowledge about her beloved – that she had no idea what his name was, why he disappears for days or even weeks. Why, when he returns, he is scarred and almost frightened. Why he cannot sleep, and for those short moments of sleep he paid with nightmares. That she didn’t know what had happened to his arm.

She tried not to let him know that she began to be afraid. But the more she feared, the more nervous Backy was doing, and so on and on.

They both hid from the world in the flat rented by Melanie. At these innumerable moments, Bucky finally felt safe. He nestled in an apartment full of Melanie's scent, her things and dreams.

Bucky tensed, ready to attack when he heard something, then saw the flash of white light. He turned and relaxed at the sight of Melanie holding the camera in her hands. The girl gave him a dazzling smile, which made his heart squeeze, and his knees softened. She grabbed the edge of the photo paper emerging from the device.

The man came up to Melanie and, embracing her waist with his right hand, glanced over her shoulder at the picture that appeared. He saw himself looking like a lost child. He stood and wordlessly stared at the wall full of photos and posters that Melanie was collecting. In a fraction of a second, he hated the photo because of how poorly he looked. He also knew that sooner or later he would have to destroy it so that it wouldn’t get into HYDRA's hands, but the girl seemed so pleased with the effect that he couldn’t even think about it.

"I like it very much," she said.

"Don’t hang it on the wall," Bucky said. "Hide it.”

 _Or destroy._  Words that the man didn’t say, but hung between them in the air like a layer of smoke.

Melanie looked at him with her dark eyes, but said nothing. For a moment both of them were silent and just stared at each other, as if each of them wanted to find the answer to the unasked questions. Finally, the girl freed herself from Bucky's embrace. She put the camera on the dresser, then walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled one book out, but the man was unable to see the title and Melanie hid the photograph in it.

"Later I'll find a better place," she said, turning away. She came to the man, grabbed his hand and pulled him on the couch in the corner of the room. "Don’t take it away from me," she added jokingly.

Bucky smiled slightly, surprised at how easy it was. He sat back more comfortable and Melanie burrowed into him. He felt her warm hand, the gentle fingers drawing the circles on his chest and he couldn’t help thinking that the girl was so delicate. So small. It’s enough to use a very small force to break her, crush her, rub her to the dust.

How could he be so selfish? Why the world was so perverse? For what purpose did he find his soulmate if he couldn’t stand by her side? If their relationship was to bring her only suffering and anguish?

"Don’t worry," Melanie said suddenly in a quiet, sonorous voice that was like music for his ears. "Because we're both going to crazy."

Bucky sighed. He bowed his head and kissed the top of the woman's head, then he dipped his nose into her thick hair and took a deep breath. Her delicate scent stunned him, made him think of home and security, even though the feeling might seem very deceptive.

He didn’t have the right to have a home.

"I can’t," he admitted equally quietly.

Bucky could almost feel Melanie biting his lower lip. For a good minute none of them spoke, each one immersed in their own thoughts, conjectures and bad intuitions. Suddenly Melanie rose slightly, then sat on the Bucky’s knees, embracing him by the neck. She tilted her head slightly and smiled innocently, even though her eyes were screaming. Bucky felt her slender hands in his hair and instantly relaxed.

"I'm sure you'll make it," Melanie whispered, putting on the man's lips a kiss as light as a summer wind.

Bucky put his hands on the woman's thighs and then moved them upward until he squeezed her hips, which moved sensually under his touch.

Yes, he felt that he would forget everything for a moment, if he would worship her and her body enough. If he drowns in her enough, he can focus his thoughts only on her, pushing away the danger threatening them to another hour.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! This is first of the fourteen parts. Each of them will be of similar lenght. The next part will be about Steve and another OC.


End file.
